The present invention relates to a mattress for a bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mattress including an indicator configured to provide an indication of the pressure of the mattress.
Beds, including mattresses, mattress overlays, mattress toppers, and mattress replacement systems having a plurality of air bladders or sacs to provide an adjustable patient support surface are well known in the art. Examples of inflatable patient supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,413 to Goodwin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,079 to Hakamiun et al., which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
It is also known to provide hospital beds which perform functions such as the prevention/treatment of decubitus ulcers (bedsores), pulmonary rotational therapy, or percussion/vibration therapy. Additionally, it is known to use inflatable mattress with a variety of inflatable cell/zone structures. Illustrative functions of a mattress including cell/zone structures are disclosed in U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/567,215 to Balaton et. al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a patient support apparatus is provided including a frame, a deck supported by the frame, a mattress, and a gauge. The gauge is coupled to the mattress and is configured to measure a mattress pressure. The gauge includes a push to read valve and an indicator. The indicator is configured to display a mattress pressure in response to actuation of the push to read valve.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a pressure measuring device system is provided for use with a mattress. The pressure measuring device system is configured to determine a mattress pressure of the mattress. The pressure measuring device system comprises a measuring device, an indicator, and at least one sensor port coupled to the mattress and configured to receive the measuring device. The measuring device is configured to take a mattress pressure reading. The indicator is coupled to the measuring device and is configured to display the mattress pressure reading.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.